part 3 family united
by Thewolvesaremyfamily
Summary: part of the united series. Rumpelstiltskins and his family are now in storybrooke. what must they do to find Bae? and what challenges do they face having their memories? Disclaimer I do not own once upon a time or any of its characters.
1. First day

Chapter 1 first day

The dark shadowy cloud had cleared and what was once a forest was now a small town called storybrooke. The people of storybrooke were awakening but only a few knew of their past, only a few knew of happily ever after. The evil queen woke up and she walked over to her window and smiled at the people who were walking in the streets knowing she had caused this; she had caused them unhappiness.

The queen had kept her end of the deal and kept Rumpelstiltskin and his family together. Belle was the first to wake she looked down at the soft purple silk she wore then remembered. She looked to the right hand side of the bed and there she saw Rumple. He was stroking her back with his fingertips and smiles grew on both their faces. Before either of them could speak Belle lent down and placed a passionate kiss onto his lips. When they parted he had to make sure she still had her memories so he said "Belle?"

She smiled and nodded "Rumple the potion worked".

They kissed again but the next thing they heard was Arya shouting "MAMA PAPA UNCLE JEFFERSON".

Both Rumple and Belle jumped out of bed but noticed that Rumple had a limp. Belle asked "Rumple, are you okay?" Rumple could see the concern in her eyes but he just nodded and grabbed the cane that was at the side of the bed. As fast as they could they made their way to where the noise was coming from.

When Belle and Rumple got to the room they saw Jefferson embracing the girls and their smiles grew even more. Eventually they all embraced each other and went downstairs for breakfast. They each had a set of memories in their heads from this land. As they were eating breakfast Belle and Jefferson kept on exchanging glances at Arya and Rumple noticed. He said "is there something I should know?"

Belle shook her head and whispered "I'll tell you later".

Jefferson then said "so I am guessing we have to follow our daily routine that we have in this world".

Rumple nodded and said "yes...we have to act like we don't have our memories".

Grace quietly said "what if Regina comes up to us?" both Arya and Grace were scared.

Rumple said "you have to try and act like you don't know about magic or your past lives".

Arya and Grace still had their necklaces and so did Belle. Arya said "wont these protect us?" she held her necklace for everyone to see.

"I'm sorry Arya they won't. There is no magic in this land so even if they worked they would be useless".

Grace placed her hand on Arya's and said "don't worry Arya. They can still be a symbol of our friendship" everyone smiled.

Arya then turned to her father and said "papa what do we call each other here?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean here I am not called Arya I'm called Elena Gold-" grace interrupted.

"Yes and I'm not called Grace I'm Paige Gold".

Both the girls stared at Rumple as he said "well here we have different names and we have to learn to call each other by them" everyone nodded as the all knew what their new names were. Rumple went round the table and pointed to each person beginning with Arya and said "you are Elena Gold, you are the daughter of Isabella gold and Richard gold" he then pointed to Grace "you are Paige gold the daughter of Jefferson Gold" he then pointed to Jefferson "you are Jefferson gold my brother in this land. You and I also own a business together". Finally he pointed to Belle "you are Isabella Gold your maiden name is French and you are the town's librarian".

Grace then said "I'm guessing that I have to call you Uncle Richard now?"

"You can call me that or Uncle Gold".

"I like Uncle Gold best".

"When we are alone we can call each other by our real names but we have to be careful". Everyone nodded and then they all talked about the memories they have and Rumple told the story of why he needs a cane.

As they were all busy talking Arya said "if we are meant to follow our schedule, shouldn't me and Grace be getting to school?"

Belle looked at the watch on the wall and said "we all have half an hour before we have to be a work or school. Arya Grace go and get ready". All the family went upstairs to change and within twenty minuets they were out of the door.

Jefferson and Rumple went to the shop while Belle dropped Arya and Grace off at school. When they got to school outside they saw Snow White talking to some of the children. It took Belle a few moments to find a name for Snow. As they made their way into her sight she shouted "Izzy how are you?"

It took Belle a few moments to remember that in this land people called her Izzy. Belle said "I'm fine just dropping the girls off. What about you?"

"I'm fine" the school bell rung and Mary Margret looked down to the girls and said "come on girls I'll walk you in". The girls said bye to Belle then went inside.

Belle now had to get to work. Belle had just walked around the streets and ended up at the library. She had been awake for less than two hours and she felt like she knew the town like the back of her hand due to the planted memories. She reached into the bag she had been carrying since she left the house and got the library keys. She opened the door and sat down at her desk. She tried to remember everyone that she knows in storybrooke and their real names. She could remember Snow White who was marry Margret Blanchard, she could remember Red who she only met once at the council meeting but in this land she was known as Ruby. Ruby and Mary in this land were her closest friends. She knew that after she dropped the girls off at school she would work till noon then meet Jefferson and Rumple at the diner. Then she would go back to work till 5.

The day couldn't of gone fast enough. She had already been to lunch and it was now 3 o'clock and the girls were due to finish school soon.

At the shop the men felt that the day was going slow and they couldn't wait to see the rest of their family. Rumple and Jefferson were just having some tea when the door to the shop opened.

Regina stormed into the shop and walked up to the counter where Rumple and Jefferson were drinking tea. She said "I'm not happy".

Jefferson looked between Rumple and Regina and said "isn't the shrink's office that way?" he pointed out the door.

"I don't want to talk to him I want to talk to you" she pointed towards Rumple.

"Very well madam mayor what do you want to talk about?"

"This town...this isn't the deal we made".

"I'm sorry I don't know what you talking about".

Regina sighed and said "you don't do you? I was supposed to be happy here".

Jefferson said "forgive me but your the mayor the most powerful woman in town. What is there to be unhappy about?"

"Everyone in this town does exactly what I want them too".

Both men laughed and Rumple said "and that's a problem".

"They do it because they have to, not because they want to...it's not real".

"I'm sorry but what exactly is it you want".

"Nothing you can give me" she looked between the men and said "either of you". She walked out of the shop slamming the door behind her.

Jefferson looked at Rumple and said "even after you give her the curse she still wants more" both men laughed.


	2. Ketsia

Chapter 2 Ketsia

It was half three and the girls were finishing school around now. Belle knew that the girls would come straight to the library after school and she couldn't wait for all her family to be together. Not having all of her family around her broke her heart, it broke her heart when Rumple was captured, it broke her heart when Jefferson went on business trips it even broke her heart when she couldn't hear the girls laughter.

Belle stopped thinking about all the troubles in the world when the library door opened. A group of children walked into the library and headed for books. But when Belle looked around she couldn't see Arya or Grace, or as they were known in this world Elena and Paige. She was about to ask the children have they seen the girls when she heard Paige say "it wasn't that bad".

Elena and Paige walked into the library as Elena said "oh really...then why didn't you talk to anyone?" Paige looked down to the floor "thought so".

They walked up to Belle's desk and she said "How was your day?"

Elena rolled her eyes and said "we'll tell you later when we haven't got others around" she pointed to the group of children.

Belle nodded and they were silent till it was time to close up.

When it was 5 o'clock Belle had to close the library so she asked everybody to leave. When the library was closed Elena, Paige and Belle all walked to the pawn shop. As they were walking to the shop Ruby also known as Red shouted "Hey Izzy wait up".

The girls stopped walking and looked at Ruby. It took them a few moments to think of her name in this world then Belle said "hey Ruby".

"I was wondering when we got a chance to talk. I saw you in the diner before but we didn't get a chance to talk" Belle nodded "anyway me and Mary Margret are going shopping later. Do you wanna join us?"

Belle looked at the girls and then back to Ruby and said "sorry I can't I'm busy tonight".

Ruby sighed and said "its alright we'll do something another time". Elena couldn't keep her eyes of Ruby and she noticed. Elena began to move further away from her then Ruby said "are you okay Elena?"

Elena nodded and then Belle turned to Ruby and said "Listen we have to go but I will talk to you later".

"Okay see you later". All of them said bye as Ruby walked to the diner.

As they were walking to the pawn shop Belle looked at Elena and said "what wrong?"

She shook her head and said "nothing".

They all froze and Belle said "don't lie to me...tell me what's wrong".

She sighed and said "back when we were talking to Ruby I saw...I saw".

Paige said "spit it out".

"I saw a wolf".

"A wolf".

"Yes Paige. An animal that has fur and sharp teeth".

Belle shook her head in confusion and said "how did you see it?"

"It was like a ghost right next to her. Every time she moved it moved with her".

"Listen I will talk to your father about this but don't tell anyone. Do you understand?" she nodded and then all of them continued to walk to the shop.

As they entered the shop they saw Jefferson and Rumple still sitting at the counter drinking tea. As the girls entered the shop they both shouted "Papa".

The girls went to embrace their fathers as Belle just smiled. They all stayed at the shop till 6 o'clock then they all went home for dinner.

As they were sitting down for dinner Rumple had noticed that Elena had not talked much. He whispered to Belle "what's wrong with Arya?" because they were in the house it was okay to call everyone by their real names.

Belle looked at him and said "I'll tell you when the girls go to bed".

Rumple looked at the table and smile at his family. He looked at the girls and said "how was school?"

There was silence for a few moments then Paige said "It was okay...we have Snow white as our class teacher".

Rumple smiled and then looked at Elena and said "what about you Arya, was it Okay?"

She was playing with the remainder of her food and she looked down to her lap and said "I hate it".

"Why?"

She looked at him and said "It's not the school it the kids" they all gave her confused looks "think about it. Me and Grace have to go to a place nearly everyday where people pretend to like us when really they are afraid...if we get use to it then when the curse is broken it will all fall apart".

They were all silent then Paige turned to Rumple and said "Uncle Rumple, how is the savour going to come here? I mean it's not like one day she is just going to decide she wants to come to a small town called Storybrooke".

He smiled and said "in 18 years the savour will produce a child. She gives up her baby and Regina adopts him. 10 years later with the help of you two" he pointed to Paige and Elena "he will find her".

"How can we help?" Elena said.

"When the boy turns 9 you two will tell him about the curse then a year later he will find his mother then bring her here".

Jefferson said "wait we cant let Regina get her hands on a child. Who knows what she'll do".

"That is a chance we'll have to take". They talked for a while about future plans they Belle put the girls to bed.

As she was tucking them in like always they asked for her story. When she finished the story and she had kissed Paige's forehead she kissed Elena's then stared into her eyes. She could see worry and she said "Arya what's wrong?"

"Mama what's happening to me?"

"What do you mean?"

"How come could I see a wolf when I was looking a Ruby but no one else can?"

Belle sighed and said "I don't know but we'll find out soon".

"It's not the first time it's happened though".

"When has it happened before?"

"When I was at school today one of the teachers at the school called Mr Uri had a unicorn next to him".

Belle stroked Elena's cheek and said "don't worry Arya".

She wished the girls a good night then closed the door. She walked downstairs and saw Rumple sitting on the sofa alone while Jefferson sat in an armchair.

Belle sat next to Rumple as he placed his arm around her waist and he said "now are you going to tell me everything?"

She sighed and sat up straight. She said "Rumple in the other land when we saw you in the cell we also saw the Blue fairy in the castle".

"What!"

"Don't worry we went back home before it got out of hand".

"What do you mean out of hand?"

Belle looked at Jefferson and he said "in the castle the blue fairy said that she could sense great power...power that was stronger than the dark ones. She thought the great power was Arya and she wanted to take her".

"Don't listen to that fairy. Arya has never shown sighs of having power. She just wants to wreck my family".

Belle sighed and said "I think she was telling the truth". Rumple and Jefferson had confused looks on their faces and she said "when me and the girls were making our way to the shop we ran into Ruby or as she is known in the other land Red. We were talking but Arya was acting really nervous around her. I asked he when Ruby left what was wrong and she said she saw a wolf. She said it was like a ghost stood right next to Ruby and every time she moved it moved".

Jefferson said "why a wolf?"

Belle and Jefferson both stared at Rumple as he said "Because she is a werewolf, but how could Arya see her true form?"

Belle then said "that's not all. At her school she saw a unicorn next to one of her teachers".

Jefferson's head shot up and he said "what if she is a Ketsia?"

Rumple was thinking then Belle looked at Jefferson and said "what's a Ketsia?"

"A ketsia is a legend in our land. It is said in our land that thousands of years ago there were children born more powerful than good and evil but didn't show power till they understood power were ever found though. If Arya is a Ketsia then she has more power than anyone could ever imagine".

Rumple interrupted "there is one part of the legend that only a few know" Belle and Jefferson looked at him. He sighed and said "the Ketsia children were real but...but one time a child chose darkness and there were lands that were destroyed. All the magical creatures and sorcerers argued with Kings and Queens saying that they could control the children if they were brought up right. They did not understand the power so the Royals told the knights to kill all the children before they could control the power."

Belle looked into his eyes and said "how could they tell which children were Ketsia?"

"They couldn't but the fairies could sense their power".

Jefferson sighed and said "are you saying that if the fairies find out about Arya they will kill her?"

Rumple rubbed his face with one hand and said "If they remember the full legend...then yes they will try".

Belle busted out into tears and said "we can't let them get to her".

Rumple rapped and arm around Belle as he said "hey, hey I wont let any harm come to this family. I promise".

Jefferson looked at Belle and said "Belle Arya is-"

He was interrupted by a noise on the stairs. Arya and Grace had been listening the entire time and were on the verge of tears. Rumple had told them to come downstairs and when they did. Grace sat on Jefferson's lap as Arya placed herself between Belle and Rumple.

A few tears escaped Arya's eyes and she said "their going to kill me aren't they".

Belle rubbed her back and said "No we will never let that happen to you".

Arya stood and said "you can't say that. Mama I'm a freak".

Belle was about to talk when Grace spoke "Arya you are not a freak. From what we heard on the stairs about you being a Ketsia you are special. You are family".

Arya sat back down and said "what's going to happen to me?"

Rumple said "at this moment in time nothing. When the curse is broken and I bring magic like we planned we will train you to use your powers so that you are safe".

Arya looked at Belle and said "mama I'm scared".

Tears were falling from her eyes and Belle embraced her daughter. She rubbed circles on her back and said "Its okay Arya we will protect you".

For the next 18 years they lived their life as normal as possible. Arya had become use to her power and she was not scared when she saw a wolf near Ruby. They tried to avoid people but when Henry came to storybrooke they kept a close eye on him. Henry was growing so fast and it was now his 9th birthday.

**AN: sorry that I haven't updated in a while I had exams. The next chapter will be about Henrys birthday and how the girls break the news to him. Leave me a review and tell me what you think about Arya being a Ketsia. **


	3. believe

Chapter 3 believe

Henry had, had a rough couple of days. He had just found out that he was adopted and although most of the people of storybrooke knew the other kids were giving him a hard time even though it was his birthday. At the pawn shop they were going over the plan as it had been 18 years since they spoke of it. All the family was in the shop and Rumple pointed to Elena and Paige said "today you two must be nice to Henry and try to make him trust you".

Elena spoke "but papa the kid has had it rough. He doesn't trust anyone at this moment in time".

"But he will Arya. After school today follow him and when he stops give him this". He got the storybook from behind him.

Paige said "what is it?"

Elena and Paige began to turn the pages as Rumple just smiled. Elena put he head up and said "its everyone's stories".

Rumple nodded and said "yes it is...give this to the boy for his birthday and he will start to piece everything together. You must tell him of his mother and that his adoptive mother is the evil queen".

Both the girls nodded and Elena said "we wont let you down papa".

They walked out of the shop and headed for school. They walked to school by themselves as they told the adults that they could protect themselves.

As they were walking to school they saw Henry and ran up to him. Before they could get to him some bullies stood in front of him and said "look there's the abandoned boy". They all laughed and even though Arya hated everyone in this town she thought that Henry was different.

Elena and Paige stood in front of Henry and Elena said "leave him alone".

All the bullies laughed but the eldest boy said "what if we don't? What are you going to do? You're just some stupid girls".

The girls started to laugh and Paige said "did you hear that Elena were just some stupid girls".

Elena smiled at Paige and said "yes I did Paige" she turned back to the bullies and said "were some stupid girls who happen to have family who own all of your houses" she turned back to Paige "what do you think Uncle Jefferson will do if we tell him?"

Paige shrugged "I don't think it is my dad they should be worried about. What do you think Uncle Gold will do?"

The bullies caught on and the eldest said "fine we'll leave him alone" they all walked away and Elena and Paige turned around to face Henry.

Elena said "are you okay Henry?"

He nodded and said "yeah I'm fine but you two shouldn't be caught talking to me. They might start on you".

Paige said "so what if they do everyone needs a friend".

Elena and Paige smiled at each other but Henry said "why would anyone want to be friends with a freak like me?"

Elena looked down she didn't like people saying the word freak. Every time someone said it she thought about her being a Ketsia. Paige looked at Elena then back at Henry and said "no one in this town is a freak. Everyone is just special. Even unique". Elena knew that she wasn't just saying it to Henry she was also saying it to her.

They all walked to school together and Spoke through out the day. Henry was now classed as an outsider no one spoke to him and because Elena and Paige never spoke to anyone because they didn't like everyone, speaking to Henry was weird.

The other kids stared at them though out the day, not because of Henry but because Elena and Paige Gold spoke to nobody even people who were nice to them.

At the end of the day they didn't need to follow Henry because he had asked them do they want to go to the park. They said yes but when they got to the park it wasn't the one they were expecting. Henry had taken them to an old park that was abandoned and not the one down the street. The girls didn't mind because it gave them time to tell Henry.

Henry was sat down and the girls sat at either side of him. Paige said "are you alright?"

He nodded and said "yes its just...no body understands me now because I'm adopted" he sighed and said "it must be good to have at least one of your real parents". Both Paige and Elena felt bad that they had family and Henry didn't.

Elena then thought it was time "I was talking to Paige before and we were saying what it would be like being you" Henry gave he a confused look "you know living with the evil queen and all".

Elena and Paige smiled as Henry said "Are you two crazy?"

Paige hummed and said "maybe but to determine if were crazy just listen. Tell him Elena".

She smiled and looked at Henry "Henry this town is cursed. Everyone here is from the enchanted forest but they don't remember who they are. The evil queen sent them here to get revenge on Snow White-" Henry interrupted.

He stood up along with the girls and said "you two are crazy".

Elena sighed and said to Paige "give him the book". Paige took the book from her bag and handed it to Henry. "In this book are all the stories of every person in this town. Everyone in this town is connected to a story".

Paige said "Henry you have to believe us".

"Why should I? You are talking like fairytales are real".

"They are...Henry we need you to believe us because your mother is the savour".

Elena said "Henry read the book and it will all make sense. Your mother is the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming and we need her to break the curse".

"Why should I believe you? You have given me no proof".

Elena eyed him and said "you want proof okay. Henry how many years have we been in the same class together?" he thought for a moment.

He said "since we started school".

"Think harder. Think back to last year...Henry this is the first year we have been in the same year because everyone in this town except you doesn't age. We are frozen in time we have been for nearly 28 years".

He thought for a long moment then said "it's true. You are all frozen".

Paige stepped forward and said "yes and we need your help to break the curse".

"What can I do?"

"Find you mother and bring her here, but before you do try and figure out who the people in this town are. She will want proof".

"Why can't you two just tell me who everyone is?"

Elena spoke "because Henry we are not supposed to remember our past lives. The evil queen thinks that we have forgotten".

Paige said "there are very few people who truly remember but with the help of the book you will figure out who everyone is".

Paige and Elena began to walk away and Henry said "wait where are you going?"

Paige turned around and said "we have to go. If the evil queen sees us talking to you then she will know that we remember. Henry you can't tell anyone that we remember or that we give you this book".

"Cant you at least help me figure who people are".

"No that's part of the fun".

"Can you at least tell me who you are?"

Elena said "sorry Henry we can't. If we tell you who we are you won't trust us. You have to figure it out for yourself".

"Cant you at least tell me one person".

Elena looked at Paige then she said "okay. We will tell you one person but you have to come up with a reason for why it is them or else the evil queen will get suspicious".

"Okay tell me".

"Your Grandmother Snow White is our teacher. Mary Margret Blanchard".

He was not as shocked as expected all he said was "thank you".

As the girls were running back into town they shouted "happy birthday Henry".

He waved to them as they left. Henry sat at the park for another hour trying to figure out who everyone is and why his teacher is Snow White. He kept the secret of the girls and told people that he had found the book at the park. The girls went home that night and told the adults that their part was done and all they needed now was for Henry to find his mother.


	4. worried

Chapter 4 worried

It had been a year and a half since Henry had found out about the curse. He was now 10 years old and he knew who most people in the town were. Elena and Paige started to get worried about him because when he told the evil queen that he knew about the curse she sent him to psychiatric meetings with Doctor Hopper.

The girls and Henry meet up outside of school once a week. They think it is best to keep their distance from each other. When they are in school they talk and hang around with each other but they are careful towards the end of the day as the evil queen could be watching.

One day when they met up Henry had just come back from one of his meetings so he was not in the best of moods. They always meet at the old park because no one knows about it. Henry sat down then he was joined by the girls. Paige noticed the look on henrys face and knew where he had been. She said "what did he ask you today?"

The girls sat at either side of him as he said "same old questions. Who gave you the book? Why do you think this town is cursed? It's really annoying".

Elena then said "are you any closer to finding you mum?"

Henry smiled and looked at both the girls. He then said "don't get too excited but...I found her".

Elena and Paige both had smiles on their faces and Paige said "when did you find her? How?"

"I looked on this website called `find my mum' and they sent me an email this morning saying that they found her".

"Where is she?"

"She lives in Boston and is a bail bonds person. I have bought a couch ticket for tonight so I can go and get her".

"That's great" Paige was so excited that the curse was finally being broken but Elena was not so. Paige saw Elena's face and knew what she was thinking. Paige thought that it was a good idea to go home so she said "Henry we have to go soon we just wanted to give you this".

Paige looked at Elena and she pulled a mobile phone out of her pocket. Elena said "here this is for you. We need to keep in contact with you about the curse so don't show anybody the phone. Only use the phone when your alone and make sure it is on vibrate".

Henry smiled and said "thanks". They stayed at the park for 10 more minuets then Paige and Elena left.

They walked to the pawn shop knowing that soon Belle would finish work and go there. As they were walking down the streets Paige said "you know we wont let anything happen to you right?"

"What are you talking about?"

"When Henry was telling us that he was going to get his mum tonight you were happy then sad. You were thinking about the curse breaking and there being danger".

Elena sighed and said "I know that you will all protect me but I don't want you too" Paige had a confused look on her face "what I mean is...I don't want my family to get hurt".

They stopped walking and Paige stood in front of Elena and said "Elena listen. We are family and family puts their lives in danger for one another all the time. It's what families do". They started to walk again with their arms linked "Besides nothing bad is going to happen to you".

Paige smiled at Elena and she put on a smile. Elena knew that if the legend was true then the people would try to kill her if they found out. She knew her family would protect her but at what cost. She also knew that if they tried to protect her there was a chance that they would be killed as well.

As they entered the shop they were surprised to see that Belle had finished work early. As they walked up to the counter Jefferson said "what's Henry told you?"

Paige said "he told us that he has found her and he is going to bring her here tonight".

Elena sat down and said "we gave him the phone to keep in contact with us".

Rumple nodded and said "good we need to know how it is going when he leaves".

For the next couple of hours they spent walking around the town and going to the park. They knew that they all had a couple of hours left before the real work began. Henry had used his phone wisely and called Elena when he was on the coach and texted her when he was on his way back.

When Emma had dropped Henry of home he texted Elena saying that she was in storybrooke and the final battle will begin soon. Elena had told the rest of her family and they were all waiting for what came next.

The next day Elena and Paige had texted Henry to meet up at the park. When he had got their he sat down between the girls and said "have you seen the clock tower its working".

Elena looked at Henry and said "does she seem strong enough for the battle?"

He shrugged his shoulders and said "I don't know I just met her".

"She is destined to be strong enough so she-" they were interrupted by a woman shouting.

A woman with blonde curly hair known as Emma Swan was the savour. She was running towards Henry and she said "Henry what are you doing out her? Why did you run away from home?" she looked at the girls at either side of him and said "hi girls" They just smiled at her.

"It's not my home. I don't want to go back there".

Paige turned to Henry then said "me and Elena are gonna go. We'll see you later" Henry waved to them as they were walking away.

Elena and Paige were making their way home to tell the family that they had met the mysterious savour. When they got home all the family were spread across the house so both girls looked at each other then said "1...2...3 FAMILY".

When ever they wanted all the family together they would both scream family and they would come. When the family gathered in the living room Paige said "we met the savour".

They all were shocked and Belle said "is she strong enough for the battle?"

Elena and Paige both looked at each other Elena then said "we don't know she seems like an ordinary person".

Rumple smiled and said "well no matter if she is ordinary she is the key to breaking the curse and us finding Bae".

They all smiled then Elena said "I can't believe that soon I am going to have a big brother".

They all stayed at the house for a few hours before Rumple had to collect the rest of the rent he was owed. He had one last place to go; granny's inn. He walked into the inn but couldn't find anybody at the counter so he looked around. A few minuets later he could hear woman talking so he walked back to the door. He heard Granny say "name?"

"Emma Swan". Those words ringed in his ears.

He stood behind the savour and said "Emma..." she turned towards him "what a beautiful name".

"Thanks".

Granny then held up some money and said "there it is".

Rumple leant forward to collect the cash then said "thanks" he walked towards the door and just as he was about to close it he said "see you around miss Swan". He closed the door and walked to his car.

Inside the inn Emma was a little freaked out and she said "who was that?"

Ruby was stood at the window looking outside then she said "that would be Mr Gold. He owns this place along with his brother".

"What you mean the inn?"

Granny shook her head and said "No the town".

Emma couldn't believe her ears. She couldn't believe that someone could own a town. She didn't like the look of Mr Gold and she knew that she would have some trouble with him.


	5. kids

Chapter 5 kids

It had been a week since Emma had come to storybrooke and she had moved in with Mary Margret and had got herself a job as sheriff deputy. She had also made a bit of a relationship with Henry. The girls and Henry tried to limit the amount of time they spent together outside of school as they thought that Henry needed to focus on making Emma believe.

It was a Saturday morning and Henry against his will had to go to one of his meetings. Mary Margret and Emma decided to get some hot chocolate from Granny's diner. As they were walking up the steps to the diner Emma noticed Mr Gold walking up the street and she said "here comes trouble".

Belle was picking out flowers when Rumple came up from behind her and placed a hand around her waist. Emma and Mary Margret both froze but both for different reasons. Mary Margret froze to see the look on Emma's face.

Mary Margret said "if you don't stop gawping at them, you are going to get caught".

Emma turned to look at her and she said "she has got to be a gold digger".

"Nope" she pointed back to them as they were kissing.

Emma turned her head back to Mary Margret and said "eww that's just wrong".

Mary Margret smiled and said "I think it's cute...you want to see the rest of the family".

"What do you mean by family?" She pointed at them again and as if on cue Elena, Paige and Jefferson joined Belle and Rumple. As the family all joined together they began to walk down the street to the pawn shop. Elena was between Belle and Rumple while Paige was holding hands with Jefferson.

When the family were around the corner Emma said "who are they?"

"Well the woman was Isabella Gold and the little girl you saw in between them was their daughter Elena. Then behind them was Jefferson Gold, Mr Gold's brother than that little girl next to him was Paige Gold his daughter".

The two women walked into the diner and Emma still had a shocked look on her face. As they sat down at the counter and Ruby took their orders Mary Margret couldn't help but smile at Emma's face. When Ruby returned with the two hot chocolates with cinnamon on top she said "what's up with you?"

Emma couldn't answer because Mary Margret did before her. She said "she's just seen the Gold family".

"Why would anyone marry Mr Gold?" Emma finally said.

Ruby shook her head and said "I have no idea. I've asked Izzy why she married him but she just said that she loves him".

Mary Margret said "well I find it sweet".

"It is kind off. It's the kids in that family which are a littler weird".

"Ruby" Mary Margret snapped.

Emma looked at both of them and said "What's wrong with them?"

Mary Margret shook her head and said "nothing".

Ruby then said "yeah there is. Those kids have no friends except each other-". Mary Margret interrupted.

"That's not true they have Henry".

"Fine they have Henry that is about it".

Emma frowned and said "so the three of them are friends, what is creepy about that?"

"They talk in code all the time and if you ask what they were saying the girls especially Elena would give you a death stare" Emma laughed.

"What else do you know about them?"

"Not much the Gold family normally keep to themselves".

"And for good reason as well" they all looked at the door to see that it was Belle who said it. She walked over to the counter as Paige and Elena went to sit down. It was by luck that Rumple and Jefferson had business to attend to or else they would have upped the rent due to the spread of gossip. As Belle walked over to the counter she smiled and said "I thought we stopped all the gossip years ago Ruby".

"We did I was just telling Emma about you".

Belle looked at Emma then said "so your Henry's birth mother then".

"Yep".

"The girls told me about your little run in with Regina".

"How did they know?"

"Henry told them. The three of them are like the three musketeers".

Emma laughed and then looked at the girls. Paige was staring out of the window while Elena was staring at Emma. Emma felt uncomfortable and she looked at Belle and said "hey, whys your kid staring at me weird?"

They all looked at Elena and when they all turned back around Belle said "maybe she knows something you don't".

"Like what?"

Before Belle could answer Ruby said "I wouldn't bother asking. Every time she stares at me Belle says the exact same thing".

"You'll find out eventually. You just have to keep looking".

A few minuets later Belle had gone to her table and Ruby brought her drinks over. Belle had ordered an Ice tea for herself and two orange juice for the girls. When they were settled and eyes were off them Paige said "what did the savour say?"

"nothing she just wanted to find out about our family".

Elena said "why?"

"I don't know. I think she might be scared of your father".

Elena smiled and said "in this land and the other everybody is scared of him"

Paige said "I'm not".

Elena sighed and said "everyone except our family". She looked back at her mother and said "mama, when will the curse break?"

"I don't know but it will be soon". While they were talking about the curse Emma couldn't help but stare.

Emma wasn't the only one; Elena kept on glancing at Emma. Mary Margret had left the diner to mark work for school and Emma was soon behind her. Just as Emma was about to leave, Henry walked into the diner. He waved at Paige and Elena then sat next to Emma. When he was sat down he put the book on the counter and said "have you had any more ideas for operation cobra?"

Henry had insisted that they needed a code name for breaking the curse. Although Emma didn't think it was needed she just wanted to spend time with her son.

Emma and Henry spoke for 10 minuets then she suggested that he go and talk to his friends. When Henry sat at Paige and Elena's table Belle got up and walked over to Emma. She sat down next to Emma and said "I think they want to talk alone".

"What do those three even do when their together?"

Belle sighed and said "I have absolutely no Idea" they both laughed. Belle looked down and said "I overheard them once talking about some curse". Belle smiled as she said it and she looked in the corner of her eye at Emma, looking for her reaction.

Emma laughed under her breath and thought `does everyone know about this damn curse'. She took a sip of her hot chocolate then stared at Belle seriously and said "how...how often does he talk about the curse?"

"Do you believe him?" she said it as a small smile tugged on either side of her lips.

"I-" she was interrupted by the diner door opening.

Regina walked into the diner and when she spotted Henry talking to the Gold girls her blood boiled. She walked over to the children and said "Henry what are you doing here?"

"I was talking to my friends" he gestured towards the girls.

She looked at the girls and hated the sight of them. She looked at Henry then said "Henry come on its time for you to go. I don't want you talking to these two".

Elena stared at Regina and said "he can do what he wants to do".

"No. I'm his mother; he does what I tell him to do".

Paige was looking down at he hands while Elena was giving Regina a death glare. Henry didn't move from his seat because Emma and Belle walked over. When they were stood next to Regina, Emma said "what's your problem Regina? Their just kids".

"their not just kids...they have the last name Gold".

Belle glared at her and said "what's that supposed to mean?"

Regina glared at her and said "you know damn well what it means. Your family disgust me".

Belle's eyes went wide even through it wasn't a surprise. Before she could argue back Emma said "that a bit out of line Regina. You-" Belle interrupted.

"Don't Emma. The feeling is mutual about her".

Regina turned to Henry and said "Henry were leaving" before Henry could argue Regina grabbed hold of his arm and dragged him out of the diner.

Belle and Emma stared at the door when it closed and Emma said "what a bitch".

She turned to Belle and Belle said "I agree".


	6. potion

Chapter 6 potion

Two months later much had changed. Emma and Belle became closer as they shared the interest of hating Regina. Emma had become sheriff after Graham had died; little did most people not know it was due to the evil queen. Emma had given up on hope of being the mum Henry deserved and tried to leave but when Henry tried to stop her he was cursed by eating a poisonous apple. He was rushed to hospital and even though the Gold family knew he wouldn't die they still cared for the boys safety. Elena and Paige went to the hospital to keep an eye on him.

Emma and Regina had formed and alliance to try and save henrys life. Emma knew everything and she remembered when her father had to put her in the wardrobe. She and Regina were rushing around town to get to Gold's pawn shop.

When they got there Emma kicked the door open and walked up to the counter where Jefferson and Rumple sat. When they got to the counter Jefferson said "well I think she believes".

Emma looked at them both and said "we need your help".

Rumple smiled and said "indeed you do...it seems a tragic ailment has befallen our young friend".

Jefferson looked at Regina and he said "did you forget that magic comes at a price?"

"Of course I didn't but now Henry is hurt. Henry shouldn't have to pay the price for me using magic".

Rumple said "no you should but a last here we are".

Emma had enough and said "look I don't care what you three have against each other but...can you help us?"

Jefferson smiled at her courage "of course we can. We would never let a child die especially Henry".

Emma narrowed her eyes "what is it with you guys and Henry?"

"We are the ones who told Henry about the curse. We gave him the book to help find you".

Regina's eyes widened and she said "you gave him the book?" both men nodded "how did you manage to get near him?"

Before they could answer Belle came in from the back and said "we have children in this family remember". Belle walked over to Rumple and he put an arm around her waist. She looked at Emma and said "I'm sorry about Henry".

"Thanks but can we please get back to our other conversation".

Rumple smiled and said "ow yes. True love Miss Swan" as he said true love he stared at Belle and she smiled. "It's the most powerful magic of all. The only magic powerful enough to transcend realms and break any curse. Luckily for you I happen to have bottled some".

Regina glared at him and said "you did".

Jefferson rolled his eyes and said "he just said he did".

Rumple continued to talk "from strands of your parents DNA I made the most powerful potion in all the realms. So powerful, that when I created the dark curse I put it in".

"That's why I'm the savour. That's why I can break the curse".

Jefferson put his hands together and said "finally she gets it".

Regina smirked and said "let me guess your true love wasn't strong enough".

Rumple and Belle both gave her a death glare and he said "it would have been but we prefer not to be separated from our child".

Emma said "shut up. Listen I don't care about breaking this damn curse all I care about is saving Henry".

"Well it's your lucky day. I didn't use up the entire potion I saved some for a rainy day".

"Well it's storming like a bitch. Where is it?"

Jefferson shook his head and said "Emma I don't think you should be worried about where it is. You should be worried about who it is with".

Regina rolled her eyes and said "enough riddles. Just tell us what we have to do".

Rumple looked at her and said "you do nothing. It's not your son it's hers; she is after all the product of the magic".

Emma was breathing heavily as she said "I can do it".

Although Regina didn't care for Emma she said "don't trust him".

"What choice do we have?"

Belle knew that Emma would listen to her so she said "Emma trust him and if you don't trust me".

"Izzy have you had your memories all this time?"

Regina was getting tired and she said "what does it matter if she did?"

"Because if she did then she is a good person" she turned to look at Belle and said "did you?"

"Yes I've had them from the beginning".

"Well then I trust him. Where is this magic?"

Belle, Rumple and Jefferson all smiled and Jefferson said "Regina has a little friend hidden in the basement".

"You sick and twisted family. You people hid it with her".

Rumple shook his head and said "no. We hid it within her".

Emma had a confused look on he face "who is she?"

Rumple nodded to Belle and se went in the back to collect something. As she was gone Rumple said "someone you should be prepared for Miss Swan".

Belle came back into the room with a long rectangle box. She placed it on the counter and when Rumple opened it Emma said "what the hell is that?"

Belle smiled and said "it's your father's sword". Emma grabbed the sword and with Regina they ran out of the door.

Belle smiled and said "give it an hour or two and the curse will be broken".

Rumple rapped his arms around her and said "yes and then we will be able to find bae" they kissed.

When they pulled apart Jefferson said "what are we going to do when the curse breaks? I don't mean find bae. I mean about Arya?"

Belle had tears in her eyes as she remembered what happened to all the other children who were Ketsia. She looked at Rumple and said "Rumple I can't lose her".

"We won't lose her. Jefferson you and I will go to the well and bring magic. Belle you stay here and make sure the girls are back here before the curse breaks". Belle nodded as Jefferson and Rumple made their way out of the shop.

When the men got to the library Regina was by the controls. Jefferson snuck up behind her and hit her over the head; they tied her to the chair when she began to come around. When she opened her eyes she said "you two never wanted to help Henry. You just want the potion".

Rumple looked at her and said "what Jefferson was saying before was the truth we would never let Henry die".

"Then what are you doing?"

As Jefferson tied the last knot on the ropes he said "that is none of your business". He placed some tape round her mouth just in time as they heard Emma at the bottom of the elevator.

As Jefferson worked the elevator when it was time to stop Rumple tricked Emma into giving him the potion. When they got the potion they walked out of the library and got into the car. As much as Regina screamed for Emma to hurry up it was too late.


	7. calls

Chapter 7 calls

Back at the hospital Elena and Paige were in Henrys room with Mary Margret. They were updating their family every time something changed. Elena got a text from her mother saying `your father and Jefferson have gone to the well. Make sure your back in time'. Elena showed the text to Paige and they both had smiles on their faces.

All of a sudden Henrys machine went flat and the doctors came rushing in. When they stopped trying Elena and Paige both knew that Emma had to be here soon to save Henry. The girls were losing hope after ten minuets and then Regina and Emma came running in. At this point Elena and Paige thought it would be best to hide behind the curtain.

They watched as Emma kissed Henrys forehead and broke the curse. When the room flooded with people the snuck out. When they got near the exit to the hospital Elena said "wait we have to free everyone from the asylum".

"No. We have to go now".

"If we don't the queen will most likely kill them". Paige knew that this was a fight she wasn't going to win so they made their way down to the asylum.

When they got their they only found a few people and they were peasants in the other land. When they got everyone out they made their way back upstairs to head for the shop. While they were in the asylum they saw the purple cloud fill storybrooke and they knew it was magic.

As they were exiting the hospital Elena's phone wouldn't stop ringing so she answered it. Belle was on the phone and she said "Arya I told you to be back before the curse broke".

"I know mama. Were just leaving the hospital now".

"Well hurry up and try and stay clear of crowds".

"We will mama. See you soon". She hung up the phone as they ran out of the hospital.

They ran as fast as they could to get to the shop. They were almost there when they ran past Granny's but they stopped as a crowd stood in front of them. Arya's heart raced as she saw the blue fairy apart of the group. There were also the seven dwarfs, Emma, Snow, charming, Henry, Granny and red.

The group saw them and Henry said "I know you guys said that I wouldn't trust you if I found out who you are but...the curse is broken now. Can you tell me your names?"

As Arya stared at the blue fairy, Paige said "Henry it's not that simple".

"Yes it is, just tell me".

Arya just wanted to run so she said "okay. I am Arya the daughter of Rumpelstiltskin and Belle. Paige is called Grace and she is Jefferson's daughter but he is also known as the mad hatter".

"Why did you think that I would trust you?"

She continued to look at the blue fairy and she said "let's just say some people might want me dead".

Grace said "Arya we have to go now".

The blue fairy took a step forward and said "you still have great power".

Grace stepped in front of Arya and said "Stay away from her".

The blue fairy looked at Arya "you have no idea how much power you have. Let me teach you how to use it".

Arya stepped in front of Grace and said "No. I will use my powers how I want and if you were wise you would stay away from me".

"You don't know how to control your power".

"No I don't. But I know what I am".

"What are you?"

Grace was pulling Arya away but the blue fairy grabbed on of her arms. The blue fairy eventually let go and Arya and Grace were on the floor.

Arya had tears in her eyes and Snow came up to her. Snow helped Grace up then she helped Arya. As soon as Arya got to her feet she moved away from Snow. Snow had a confused look on her face and she said "Arya I'm not going to hurt you. Your Belles daughter".

"You may be my mother's friend but you will kill me".

"Why would I want to kill you?"

"For whom I am".

The blue fairy took another step forward and she said "you need to tell me what you are" Arya shook her head "TELL ME" she shouted.

Instantly Arya shouted "IM A KETSIA".

Everyone apart from the blue fairy had confused looks on their faces. Snow looked at the blue fairy and said "what's a Ketsia?"

The blue fairy was looking at the floor as she said "thousands of years ago there were these children who had more power then good and evil. They are born with the power but only know they have it when they can truly understand magic".

There were a few moments of silence then Arya said "of course you would miss part of the story out".

Emma was intrigued by the story and she said "what else is there?"

"The Ketsia children were good and pure hearted so when they grew up they were no trouble. But one time there was a child who chose evil. She destroyed lands and no one could control her. Then the royals of all the lands thought it would be best to kill all the children before they could control their powers. They were killing babies. The royals couldn't track the Ketsia children but the fairies could" everyone looked at the blue fairy. "The fairies thought they were a threat so they helped the royals track them. The fairies could sense their magic and told the royals where to look".

The blue fairy said "the child lies. There has been no Ketsias in over a thousand years".

"Of course there wasn't. The Ketsia children were never discovered because the fairies killed them while they were babies. The legend of the Ketsia is only known to a few but to those who know it know the truth".

Charming looked at the blue fairy and said "is this true?"

She sighed and said "yes. But you have to understand that the Ketsia children were monsters and if we let them live they would have destroyed the world".

Grace stepped forward and said "you didn't give them a chance. You killed all the Ketsia children that ever existed because one turned out bad".

Emma's eyes were wide open and she said "you offence to anyone here but...your land sounds like it sucks. I mean come on you have been killing children for thousands of years".

Before anyone else could speak Belle came from around the group and embraced Arya and Grace. She knelt down to their level and said "you two were supposed to come before the curse broke" she noticed that Arya had been crying and she said "Arya why have you been crying?"

Arya looked at the blue fairy and Belle turned around. Belle didn't take a good look of the group when she was running to the children but she did now. She saw the blue fairy staring at Arya and Belle pushed both the girls behind her.


	8. Danger

Chapter 8 Danger

From the looks on everyone's faces Belle knew that Arya had told them. Belle was breathing heavily and tried to get passed the group to get away from the blue fairy. Snow felt sorry that her closest friend was scared, so she said "Belle no one is going to hurt Arya".

Belle shook her head and said "Snow you can't be sure of that".

"Yes I can be". Snow turned to the blue fairy and said "no one touches this child. Do you understand me?"

The blue fairy lifted her head up high and said "I'm sorry Snow but I have to" Belle tightened her grip on Arya "the child is already surrounded by dark magic. If she learns it she could destroy the world".

Emma stepped in front of Belle and looked at the blue fairy "you are not killing any kid".

"This is none of your concern Emma. You were not raised in our land; you don't know the damage dark magic can do".

"No I don't But I know Arya" Emma looked at her and Arya nodded to say that was her name. "Arya in this world is a good kid and although her father is evil. She will not be".

"Emma your judgement is wrong. You do not know of the dark one he will corrupt her".

Arya had anger in her eyes and she said "stop talking about my papa like that. Everything he does he does for a reason and to me he is not evil".

Snow looked at Arya and said "were not saying he's evil. Were saying that he has made some bad choices".

"But never towards his family" she looked around the group and said "you all judge him over his past but if you look at it...he has helped some of you. Snow, you and charming wouldn't even be together if it weren't for my father. Emma would have never of been born neither would Henry".

The blue fairy narrowed her eyes and said "we are not talking about his fait, we are talking about yours. You are a Ketsia you must be destroyed".

"I don't think so dearie" the entire group turned to find Rumple and Jefferson standing behind them. Belle had a smile on her face as the men walked towards them.

As they were stood in front of Belle and the girls Jefferson said "do my ears deceive me or did you just say you wanted to hurt someone in our family".

The blue fairy looked at the floor then back up to them and said "The child is a Ketsia she must be destroyed".

Rumple took a step forward and had a murderous look in his eyes. He said "no one touches my family" he pointed to the blue fairy and said "if you touch a single strand of hair on Arya's head I will kill you". Rumple held out his hand for Belle to take and as she and the girls walked over to him he placed his hand on her waist. Jefferson picked Grace up and Arya walked in the middle of her parents.

As they started walking Arya looked back at Henry over her solder and he mouthed "I'm sorry" Arya nodded her head continued to walk.

After they took a few steps they were engulfed in purple smoke; Rumple had transported the family home. As the smoke cleared Henry looked around the group and said "she's not gonna get hurt, is she?"

Emma pulled her son in an embrace and said "she'll be alright kid". She looked at Snow and she nodded with a smile.

At Rumples home they had just transported in and when the smoke cleared Arya ran upstairs without a word. They all heard the bedroom door slam and they looked at Grace. Belle said "Grace, what happened before I got there?"

Grace looked to the floor and said "I think you should ask Arya". Before anyone could ask her to tell them she ran upstairs to the bedroom. All the adults looked at each other and only imagined the worse.

As Grace entered the room she noticed Arya on the floor with her back against the wall crying. Grace sat next to her and embraced her friend. Grace had her chin on Arya's head and she said "they won't hurt you. I already promised they wouldn't".

Arya didn't say anything she just cried in Grace's arms. Grace was building up rage she didn't like to see her family up set especially Arya because she was her best friend. Every moment that Arya cried Grace tightened her grip on her, comforting her to tell her that she was here and she wasn't alone.

Downstairs all the adults could hear Arya crying and Belle and Rumple were stood at the bottom of the stairs ready to go up. Jefferson was sat on the couch and when he saw what Belle and Rumple were about to do he said "you shouldn't go up there you know" Belle and Rumple looked at him. "If you go up there she will try and act strong for you guys. Just let her be with Grace for now. When she is ready, she will talk to you".

Belle shook her head "my child is hurting and you expect me to do nothing about it".

Jefferson stood and walked over to them and said "no. I expect you to be there for her when she is ready to talk. Just give her some time".

Jefferson made his way to the kitchen to make something to eat. While he was in the kitchen Rumple embraced Belle but she cried into his shoulder. She said "Rumple what are we going to do? The town knows".

"Shh" he tried to calm her down "I will do everything in my power to make sure that this family is safe. You know I will". As he said it anger rushed through him as he was thinking what the blue fairy must have done to make Arya so upset.

For the next few days Arya stayed in her room and when she was hungry Grace would get her food. They heard Arya crying sometimes and all they wanted to do was hold her and tell her that everything was going to be okay but they couldn't. They had remembered what Jefferson said about giving her space and that is what they did. After five days of not seeing their daughter, Belle and Rumple were at breaking point. They woke up one morning and after breakfast they had enough, they went to walk up the stairs but froze when they saw Arya walking down.

She was pale like she had been having trouble sleeping. She walked up to Rumple and Belle and as she stood in front of them Belle pulled her into an embrace and as she did it she took in Arya's cent. When they pulled away both Belle and Arya had smiled on their faces but they both had tears in their eyes. Rumple stroked Arya's cheek and then pulled her into an embrace.


	9. wrist

Chapter 9 wrist

Jefferson took Grace out so the three of them could be alone. Belle, Rumple and Arya sat on the sofa and both the parents had smiles on their faces for finally seeing their daughter. For a while no one spoke because they didn't want to interrupt the family moment they were having. Belle was sat back on the sofa and had her arm around Arya. Rumple was sat on the other side and couldn't keep his eyes of his wife and daughter. After a while Arya broke the silence and said "I'm sorry".

Rumples eyes narrowed and he said "what do you have to be sorry for?"

"For upsetting you and mama, for telling the blue fairy about me...for being born".

The moment she said the last part Rumple and Belle moved closer and she said "Arya don't you ever say that again. We love you and we can't imagine our life without you".

Rumple smiled as he felt the same way. Tears were escaping from Arya's eyes as she said "but your life would be a lot safer without me in it. You could protect yourself and not put your life in danger for me".

Rumple put a strand of hair behind her ear then said "Arya, a part from your mother you are the only other person who keeps me sane. If I didn't have you...well I don't know what my life would be like. But I know that it is a life that I would not want to live in".

They all embraced each other and Arya stopped crying. After a few moments while Belle still had Arya in her arms Rumple pulled away and said "maybe this will cheer you up". Rumple held out his hand and within a moment purple smoke engulfed his hand. After a few moments the smoke cleared and Arya's flower belt with her sword was in his hand.

Arya jumped of the sofa and said "my sword".

Belle and Rumple laughed at her enthusiasm and couldn't help but smile. Arya had the biggest smile on her face that she hasn't had till before Rumple got taken away in the other world. She put the belt around her and then got her sword out. She twirled the sword and then looked at Rumple and said "it feels heavier".

Rumple laughed for a moment then said "of course it feels heavier. You have not held it in 28 years" Arya admired her sword and kept on adjusting her hand. Rumple couldn't help but smile then he said "do you still remember how to use it?"

Arya smiled and pointed her sword to him and said "of course I do".

Rumple stood up then said "well let's see how you do in your lessons".

Arya's eyes went wide open and she said "were going back to our lessons?"

"Yes. Were not having you and Grace go to school. Were going to teach you like we did in the other land".

Although Arya had a smile on he face she narrowed her eyes and said "how's Uncle Jefferson going to teach us about realms when he get stuff from them to teach us?"

Belle smiled and said "he can still teach you but he just can't show you the other realms".

Arya shrugged her shoulders and said "better than nothing".

Arya ran to the stairs but Rumple grabbed her wrist gently but she screamed in pain. Both Belle and Rumple had concerned looks on their faces. Arya had tears in her eyes and Rumple said "Arya what's wrong?"

Rumple sat down on the sofa and he moved Arya closer towards him. As he looked at her wrist a few tears escaped her eyes and she said "papa, please don't".

Rumple rolled Arya's sleeve up and anger rushed through him when he saw a purple and yellow bruise in the shape of a hand. While Rumple gritted his teeth together Belle moved closer to Arya and saw the bruise. Tears came to her eyes and she said "Arya who did this?"

Arya didn't listen to her mother she could only stare at her father and she said "papa, please don't get angry".

He tried to act calm but when he spoke it came out in anger "Arya, who did this?" he rolled her sleeve down and just held the tip of her fingers as he stared into her eyes.

He asked again and then she whispered "the Blue fairy...she grabbed my wrist and tried to take me away before mama came".

"The blue fairy" he gritted the name under his breath and then he stood.

Rumple walked towards the door then Belle and Arya followed him. As he opened the door Belle closed it and said "Rumple you cant kill her".

Before he could say anything Arya said "Papa, please don't go".

He looked at Arya then Belle and said "Belle she hurt our family, our daughter. She will not get away with this".

He opened the door and there were Jefferson and Grace. As Grace ran to Arya to embrace her Jefferson looked at Arya crying then turned to Rumple and said "what's happened?"

Rumple walked over to Arya and showed Jefferson he wrist. Jefferson filled with anger then Rumple said "the damn fairy".

Rumple walked past his family out the door then Jefferson followed him. While they were walking down the path the girls and Belle followed them. Jefferson said "were gonna kill her".

Rumple nodded and said "yes we are".

Behind them Arya shouted "papa you can't kill her".

He looked at her and said "sorry". Within a seconds purple smoke engulfed Jefferson and Rumple.

As soon as the smoke cleared Belle turned to the girls and said "come on girls".

Grace narrowed her eyes and said "where are we going Aunt Belle?"

As they were walking down the path she said "were going to stop them". They walked down the streets to find the blue fairy. They know that if they find her then they find Rumple and Jefferson.

As the smoke cleared Rumple and Jefferson asked some of the fairies turned nuns where they would be able to find the blue fairy. They tried to hide their anger and the fairies said that blue went for a meeting with the council.

Belle and the girls ran to the diner as Snow had told Belle that the council were meeting there. They ran into the diner even though it said closed and saw the entire council scattered around. Belle quickly closed the door and turned to them. They all looked at her and Snow walked up to her and said "Belle, what are you doing here?"

Belle walked past Snow ignoring her question and stood in front of the blue fairy. The Blue fairy narrowed her eyes in confusion but before she could speak Belle said "you need to hide".

Everyone looked at her and Snow said "why does she need to hide?"

She sighed and said "because Rumple wants her dead".


	10. decision

Chapter 10 decision

Everyone had worried and confused looks on their faces. Emma walked up to Belle and said "wait why does he want her dead?"

Belle walked over to Grace and Arya then she rolled Arya's sleeve up and showed everyone the bruise. Arya was still crying and Belle said "this is why". Everyone looked at the bruise and tuned to the Blue fairy. Belle walked towards her and as she walked further away Henry ran to Arya and Grace and embraced both of his friends.

Charming looked at Arya then Belle and said "when did that happen?"

"The other day when Arya ran into you. After the curse broke" Blue looked to the floor and Belle said "do you remember now?"

Blue took a step forward and said "Belle I'm sorry I didn't mean too".

Belle placed a hand forward and Blue froze. She said "I'm not accepting your apology...but I know that there is a better way to handle this then blood being spilled".

Red looked at Belle and said "cant you calm him down?"

Belle shook her head and said "no. This is the only time I can't calm him down. When someone hurts someone in his family he thinks that blood has to be spilled to make everything right".

Arya walked up to Belle and said "mama, papa's close I can feel him".

Belle looked at everyone in the diner and pointed to Blue as she said "hide her".

Outside the smoke had just cleared and Rumple and Jefferson were stood outside. Rumple and Jefferson looked at the diner and Jefferson said "are you sure she's here?"

Rumple nodded his head and said "yes. The place can be private when it wants to be and it's big enough to fit the council in".

Belle came running out and walked up to Rumple and Jefferson as they walked towards the entrance. Inside the diner everyone was watching through the windows what was going on outside. Belle walked up to them and said "you can't kill her".

Jefferson and Rumple moved past her and headed towards the entrance. Belle made her way to the entrance and Jefferson said "Belle you need to move" she shook her head "Belle that fairy hurt Arya. She has to be punished".

"She does have to be punished but death is not the answer".

Rumple looked into her eyes and said "then what do you suggest?"

"I...I don't know".

Rumple and Jefferson sighed and Jefferson said "come on" Jefferson pushed Belle out of the way.

As he held the door handle Belle said "so you'll both kill in front of Arya and Grace. What role models you are".

They both froze and thought about what Belle said. After a few moments the door to the diner opened and Arya and Grace walked out. The adults took a step back and the girls stood in front of them. Grace looked at the men and said "why are your hearts full of hate?"

Arya looked at them both and said "we know there is good in you but if you kill her then you are proving us wrong. Papa, Uncle Jefferson please don't kill her". Arya walked towards Rumple and held his hand in hers and said "please papa".

Rumple moved some hair from her face and kissed her forehead and said "let's go home".

The girls, Belle and Rumple smiled but Jefferson said "wait, were letting her get away with his".

Rumple tapped Jefferson on the solder and said "were finished...do this for the kids hatter". As much as Jefferson displeased the thought of letting someone get away for hurting his family, he walked away for the girls.

Moments later everyone in the diner came out. The family looked at everyone and Belle just nodded as if to tell them that it was safe. As everyone stared at the family on some peoples faces there were smiles and other were just blank expressions. Rumple looked at Emma and said "remember miss Swan, you still owe me a favour". Belle smacked his arm for bringing the deal up. She knew that after Emma made the deal with Rumple in exchanged for Cinderella's baby that it would come up eventually.

Everyone looked between Emma and Rumple and Charming said "you made a deal with him?"

Emma shrugged her shoulders and put on an innocent face and said "it was before the curse broke, I didn't know who he was".

Everyone was too shocked to speak but then Ruby said "you do know his deals are hell right?"

Emma opened her eyes wide and looked at everyone for help then Arya said "don't worry the favour isn't that bad".

Emma looked at Rumple and said "you already have a deal?"

He shrugged his solders and said "maybe. But at this point in time I'm not ready to cash in the favour".

Emma laughed under her breath for a moment then said "so you're just going to let me think of the worst till you decide when the time is right".

He nodded and said "yes".

Emma rolled her eyes then looked at Arya and said "hey kid what's the deal?"

All the family smiled as they knew Arya wouldn't tell her. Arya put on her thinking face then smiled and said "not telling".

Everyone smiled but Emma had an annoyed looked on her face. Snow laughed under her breath and Emma looked at her and said "what's so funny?"

She smiled and said "she's just like her father".

Arya pulled a face and said "is that a compliment?"

Snow smiled and said "in certain aspects...yes" she looked at Belle and said "listen we decided that the school is going to open again. Will Arya and Grace be joining?"

Belle shook her head then said "I don't think so, were going to teach them like we did in the other land".

Snow nodded and said "okay just know that their is always a place for them at the school".

Belle nodded but before she could say anything Arya said "were not going to that school. The lessons that we did in the other land were much better".

Henry narrowed his eyes and said "what lessons do you do?"

Arya and Grace smiled at each other then Arya said "dance that my mother teaches us".

Then Grace said "portal jumping and realm history's that my papa teaches us".

"And finally sword fighting that my father teaches us".

Henry smiled then he looked at Emma and said "can I have a sword?"

Emma shook her head and said "maybe when you're older you can ask your Gramps to teach you".

Henry looked at Charming as he said "I'll teach you when your eleven" he then looked at Arya and said "well I guess your lessons explain your sword".

She admired her sword and said "my papa gave it to me...right before you put him in prison" as she said the last bit she gave him and evil glare.

Charming put his hands up in surrender but then Rumple said "Arya we talked about this. You know why I had to be in that prison".

She sighed and said "I know papa".

After a few moments the family left and went home.

When they got home they were all happier then they were this morning. The girls stood in front of the adults and Grace said "when are you teaching Arya magic?"

Arya looked at them as well and they knew that she had the same question in mind. The adults sighed and then Jefferson looked at Rumple and said "well I was thinking that Grace could have an extra lesson with me while you teach Arya".

He nodded and said "I think that is a good idea".

Arya smiled and said "sooo...when's my first lesson?" the rest of the family couldn't help but smile.

Rumple gave her a cheeky grin and said "well why don't we have a picnic in the back garden and...I'll start to teach you".

Arya smiled then she pulled Grace's arm and they both ran into the kitchen.


	11. control

Chapter 11 control

The adults walked into the kitchen and saw Arya and Grace rushing around grabbing whatever food they could find and putting it into a picnic basket. They couldn't help but laugh then Belle walked up to them and said "why don't you set the blanket outside and I'll take care of the food".

As they ran the adults heard "thanks mama" and "thanks Auntie Belle".

The adults looked around the kitchen and were shocked at how much mess two little girls could make in a matter of a minuet. Belle gathered the food and then the three of them walked outside.

Grace was already sat on the blanket while Arya was standing in front of her and smiling. Jefferson and Belle sat next to Grace and watched as Rumple and Arya stood face to face. Rumple grinned and said "so what do you want to learn first?"

Arya smiled then opened her mouth to speak but noting came out. Her smile faded then she finally said "I have no idea".

Rumple laughed and said "well let's begin with simple spells". Rumple walked over to the middle of the garden and Arya followed him. When they were standing face to face again Rumple said "first lesson: Levitation"

Arya gave him a weird look and said "what's that?"

"Levitation is where you can take things of the ground and hold them in the air".

She smiled and said "like flying?"

He laughed and said "yes just like flying"

"Can we levitate ourselves?"

He shook his head and said "no. That is what transportation is for".

For weeks they did their lessons and ever so often Grace would miss her extra lesson on realms to watch Arya learn magic. Arya learned magic faster than anyone expected and they assumed that due to the Ketsia power she would instantly get it. Everyone in town started to get use to the family but they were wary of how much power the child of Rumpelstiltskin could have.

Like every other week Jefferson was taking Grace somewhere for some father Daughter bonding time. At the same time Belle, Rumple and Arya went to the diner. Their food had just arrived and even though everyone in the diner was staring they didn't care. Arya had a smile on her face then it disappeared when the diner opened to reveal Regina. Regina walked towards the family and said "we need to talk".

Before anyone could say anything Granny said "everybody up, I'm going to have to close up".

"We can be civil".

Arya grinned and said "like could ever happen with you".

Regina glared at her and Rumple said "what do you want?"

Regina said "we may have a slight problem".

"And what's that?"

"Cora. She's here" Belle had her arm wrapped around Arya's waist and when Regina said Cora she tensed up and Regina noticed. She then said with a smile "I see my mother's reputation presides her".

Arya looked between all the adults and said "who's Cora?"

Rumple looked at his daughter and said "someone you'll never meet" he then looked at Regina and said "how can she be here? She's supposed to be dead".

Regina lost the smile and said "well you taught her well...I don't know how she got here she must have found a way through because she wasn't here before".

"Still I don't see how this is my problem. You're the one who tried to kill her".

She smiled and said "are you forgetting what happened last time?"

"I won in the end".

"That's not how she told me" she looked at Arya and said "besides this time you're not alone...this time you have a weakness".

Regina smiled as she said weakness and it made Arya mad. The ground started to shake and Arya just looked at Regina while everyone else in the diner was looking around. Rumple was trying to calm Arya down but it seemed like she was in a trance and couldn't hear anyone.

She suddenly snapped out of the trance but collapsed to the floor. Everyone in the diner watched while Rumple and Belle ran to Arya. Regina stepped back as she didn't know what was going on. Rumple took Belle and Arya's hand and transported the three of them to the hospital.

When they arrived at the hospital Whale got Arya into a wheelchair and wheeled her off to a room while Belle and Rumple followed. They explain what happened to Whale then he ran some tests on Arya. Half an hour later Whale called the parents to get some coffee to explain to them what's going on. While they got coffee Jefferson and Grace walked in and said "what's wrong with Arya?"

Belle looked at them and said "Whale was just about to explain?"

They all looked at Whale then he said "well its quit simple...the problem is Magic".

Jefferson narrowed his eyes and said "how can magic be a problem? Especially for Arya"

"Yes I know Arya is a Ketsia but thats the problem. In the other land I research magic and I was evry intrigued with the Ketsia. The Ketsia children as you might well know got their powers when they reached an age of where they understood it".

Rumple said "yes we know all of this, just tell us".

"The Ketsia children all got their powers at 13 or 14...Arya is eight. With Arya having the power at such a young age she cant control her emotions which lead to what you saw before".

Jefferson asked "what happened before?"

Belle said "Arya caused the earthquake" Grace Eyes went wide open as she didn't know Arya could do that.

Rumple then said "how do we stop this from happening again?"

Whale said "well because she can't stop being a Ketsia she has to learn how to control her emotions. Her emotions are the key to the outbreak, control them and she won't end up in here again".

While they were talking to Whale back in Arya's room she woke up and a woman was stood there. She said "who are you?"

The woman smiled and said "I'm Nurse Smith but you can call me Morgan if you like".

"Nice to meet you Morgan".

Morgana said "nice to meet you too".

Arya gave her a confused look and she said "do you know who I am?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Most people don't think it's good to meet me. Their scared of me and my family".

"Well I've only ever heard stories so I can't judge from what other people have said. Besides you seem sweet".

Arya smiled and said "thanks...you wouldn't happen to know where my family are would you?"

"Their talking to Doctor Whale I'm sure there'll be back real soon" Morgan walked towards the door then said "goodbye Arya".

"Bye Morgan".

Arya breathed a sign of relief but then the door opened again but this time an old woman walked in and said "hello Arya, what a pleasure it is to finally meet you".

"Who are you?"

The woman smiled and said "I'm Cora". Cora smiled wickedly while Arya had a worried look on her face.


	12. Enemies

Chapter 12 Enemies

"You're Cora"? Arya was truly scared of the woman that the evil queen feared.

"I see you've heard about me" she said as she walked closer to Arya.

"Believe me its all bad even coming from your daughter" Arya tried to get up but every time she tried her head hurt and she felt dizzy.

Cora laughed and said "well I wouldn't expect anything good" Cora could see that Arya was trying to get up and she said "please dear stop trying your magic drained you".

Arya narrowed her eyes and said "how do you know I have magic?"

Cora grinned and said "please the daughter of Rumpelstiltskin without magic...like that could ever happen. The question is how powerful you are?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I want to know what power my enemies have".

"Enemies? I'm eight I haven't made an enemy of anyone yet unless you count the evil queen".

Cora turned her back to Arya to walk around the room and without noticing Arya pressed the emergency button to alert the nurses. While Cora was walking around the room she said "A friend of my enemy is my enemy. And Rumpelstiltskin is my enemy".

Arya shook her head and said "why do you hate my papa?"

She looked at Arya and said "me and your father go way back. Eventually I will have my revenge".

Arya smiled and said "clearly you don't know how much magic my family has".

Cora laughed for a moment then said "please the only magic in you family is you, Rumpelstiltskin and that portal jumper".

"His name is Jefferson" Arya snapped. She then smiled and said "clearly you need to do more digging before you go up against us".

Cora narrowed her eyes and said "what do you mean?"

She gave Cora a cheeky grin and said "I have more power than you could ever imagine".

Cora shook her head and said "the Dark ones power is the most powerful".

"You would think so".

Cora rushed towards Arya and grabbed her neck while saying "tell me what you mean?"

The next thing both of them heard was the door slam open. Cora released Arya and looked towards the door to find the family there. Belle and Grace rushed towards Arya's side while the men look at Cora. Rumple then said "get the hell away from my daughter".

"Hello Rumple how nice it is to see you".

"What do you want?" he snapped.

She shrugged her shoulders and said "nothing. I just wanted to meet the child". Cora then notice that in Rumple's hand a fire ball is forming. She is scared but puts on a strong face and says "you really want to kill me in front of your child?"

He looks at Arya who looks scared and then gets rid of the fireball and says "Go before I change my mind" with that Cora left in a puff of purple smoke. After Cora left Rumple put a protection spell on the room so that only a few people could enter. Arya told them that Cora has been in Storybrooke for a day or two and that she said she has to learn about her enemies.

After they talked for a couple of hours Rumple and Jefferson went to the shop to gather some of Arya's things that she left there. After they entered the shop they both saw a box on the counter. Before they opened the box Rumple said "I wondered when you'd be coming here" Jefferson and Rumple both turned around to see Cora and Rumple said "I had hoped you were dead...but disappointments just apart of life, we both can agree on that".

Cora smiles and says "ow the crocodile strikes again at the little bird, and after I brought you a gift" she gestured towards the gift.

"Did you bring the antidote too?"

"Rumple it's a peace offering".

Jefferson was giving her evils then he said "peace? You don't know the meaning of the word, you'll lucky you're still alive".

"Rumple tell your...whatever he is to be quiet".

Rumple shook his head and says "he is family and I will do no such thing. What I am interested in is what you want for this peace offering?"

She took a deep breath then said "my daughter...you were so clever for her to lay the curse so you could come here and didn't have to sacrifice anyone you love. You don't need her anymore let me try to get her back and let us live".

"You really think after what you did at the hospital I can trust you. If I do this peace deal then you will still go after the ones I care about".

Cora shook her head and said "no. I will never come near your family and my peace offering will help you find your son".

Both Rumple and Jefferson looked towards the box and then Rumple nodded to Jefferson to open it. When Jefferson pulled the top off he said "what's that?"

Rumple took a deep breath then said "this will show us where Bea is, if it is real" they both turned to Cora and then Rumple said "if this is truly it".

Cora laughed for a moment then said "darling I have no reason to cheat you".

"Anymore".

"I want you to find your son. He was the only one who loved you before you had magic and you can see that you are unhappy".

"Why do you think I'm unhappy?"

"You are happy with the people you have now but you can never be truly happy until your family is complete. To complete your family you need your son" Jefferson looked at Rumple as he knew Cora was telling the truth. Cora then took a step forward and said "so do we have a deal?"

"You stay away from my family and I wont kill you or Regina" she nodded then Rumple said "deal".

They shook hands and just before she was ready to transport out she said "and apart of our peace I will give you a word of warning" both Jefferson and Rumple had confused looks on their faces then she said "a little friend of yours is here; Captain Hook".

When she disappeared Jefferson said "who's Hook?"

He sighed then said "Hook is the pirate I told you about...the one that took Mila" Jefferson nodded in understanding then they both made their way back to the hospital after they grabbed some things for Arya.


	13. memory loss?

Chapter 13 memory loss?

Arya was in hospital for three days and after that the family tried to help her control her emotions. Two weeks after Cora came to the shop no one had seen her and Hook still hadn't shown an appearance which only made Rumple think if Cora was telling the truth.

Grace and Arya were at the library with Belle while Jefferson and Rumple were at the shop. All day the girls and Belle had a mixture of emotion of excitement and nerves; Rumple had told them in the morning that when Belle finishes work he has a surprise to share with the family. The day was going slow but when Belle had finished work the three of them rushed to the shop.

When they opened the door Arya and Grace ran to the counter where Rumple and Jefferson were. Belle smiled then she closed the door and walked over to join them. When they were all gathered at the counter Grace said "so are you gonna tell us what the surprise is?"

Rumple smiled then said "were going to find Bea".

They all had worried looks on their faces then Arya said "papa, we may have the globe to help us but if any of us cross the town line we will forget who we are just like Sneeze did".

"But Sneeze didn't have this" he held up a potion "I've been working on this for a while. You pour this onto an object that is important to you then you can cross the town line with your memories intact".

Belle took a deep breath then said "does it work?"

"We'll find out now. We are going to the town line to test my theory".

Jefferson then said "what will you use?"

Rumple smiled then turned around to move the painting from the wall to reveal a safe. He opened the safe then he said "this is Bea's. I'll pour the potion on this and I should be able to cross the line".

They all smiled but then Arya said "we can't go with you, can we?"

Rumple sighed then said "no. I only managed to make enough for one".

There were a few moments of silence then Grace said "well what are we waiting for; the quicker Uncle Rumple goes the quicker he comes back".

Arya smiled and said "and with my brother".

They all smiled then got into the car. When they got to the town line and got out of the car Belle said "are you sure you want to attempt this?"

Rumple caressed her cheek and said "yes. I'm sure it will work".

"But what if it doesn't?"

Rumple kissed her then said "then know that I love you" he then smiles at Jefferson and the girls then he crosses the line.

As he turned around and looked at the family they all had worried looks on their faces then Arya said "Papa".

He smiled at her and said "Arya" he pointed to each family member and said their name.

Belle walked closer to the town line then said "now you can find your son".

Rumple sighed then said "I so wish you were all coming with me".

"It doesn't matter because we'll be here waiting for you when you come back".

"Well isn't this sweet" a deep voice says behind them.

The entire family turns around to find Hook there holding a gun. Before anyone could say anything he fired to gun and it hit Belle in the shoulder. Belle fell back across the line and into Rumples arms.

As Rumple placed Belle onto the ground he kept repeating her name but then she said "who's Belle?"

Arya looked like she was going to cry then she said "Mama?"

Belle looked at Arya and didn't know what to say. She didn't want to break this little girl's heart but she had no memory of the child.

Hook could see that Rumple was on the brink of tears and said "don't worry she'll live she just wont remember who you are or any of your rotten family".

"What you've done can't be undone".

"Now you know how it feels".

The Ground began to shake again and everyone looked at Arya as she shouted "you made my Mama forget us".

Rumple carried Belle across the town line, placed her on the ground then said "Arya calm down".

"He hurt Mama he has to pay" and with that Arya's eyes went from brown to gold and Hook went flying into a tree. He landed unconscious and Arya's eyes turned back to normal and the ground had stopped shaking. Arya looked at Rumple and said "Papa what just happened?"

"It's your powers there growing, do not fear".

They both saw that Grace and Jefferson were trying to calm Belle but it wasn't working. They walked over and Rumple healed Belle. When he finished healing her, a police car and an ambulance showed up and Emma, Charming and Snow came out of the police car and two paramedics came out of the ambulance.

Snow ran to Belle and said "what happened?"

As Snow helped Belle up Jefferson pointed to Hook on the ground and said "he shot her and then she fell across the town line. She doesn't remember who she is".

As snow was guiding Belle to the car on of the paramedics checked Belle over then Hook regained consciousness and Emma walked over to him and said "I take it your Hook".

He tried to smile and he said "you go that right beautiful".

Emma bent down and put her hand on Hooks chest to see if he broken anything then he screamed and Emma said "your ribs are broken".

"That must be why it hurts when I laugh" he sat up and then said "you should have seen his face. His one true love gone in an instant just like Milah crocodile...when you took her from me".

Rumple made his way to Hook and kicked him in the face and said "but you took her first".

As Rumple kicked him Emma shouted "Gold, are you insane?"

As he said "yes I am" he climbed on top of Hook and put his cane to his neck. Charming made his way over to Rumple and tried to pull him off Hook.

Charming said "you can't do this".

Rumple gritted his teeth and said "I can if you let me go".

Emma then said "you don't want her to see that".

"I'm a stranger to her".

"What about Arya?" he calmed down a bit at the mention of her name and Emma continued "I'm sure she doesn't want to see you like this".

Rumple looked in Arya's direction and could see her looking at Rumple with tears in her eyes. He got off Hook and walked towards Arya. Arya started to run to him and when she got close she embraced him and he was whispering comforting words in her ear.

Hook was loaded into the ambulance and after Belle was checked out Snow opened the police car door so that they can escort her to the hospital. Arya saw that her mum was being led into the car and she said "where are you taking her?"

Charming then said "somewhere safe".

Arya took a step forward and said "I want to go with her".

Charming looked at Emma and she said "listen kid-"

"No. I want my mama". She started to walk towards Belle but then Emma stood in her way and Arya said "move".

"sorry kid but I cant" Rumple put a hand through his hair because he knows that if Arya goes with Belle, Belle's heart will break as she wont remember who her own daughter is and it will break her. On the other hand if Arya didn't go it would break Arya's heart.

Arya tried to fight her way past Emma but when that didn't work Arya screamed "MAMA" her eyes turn gold and everyone looked around to see if she had caused any damage.

When everyone looked towards Belle she was still stood outside the car but she had tears in her eyes and wouldn't stop staring at Arya.


	14. chained

Chapter 14 chained

As everyone was silent and looked between Belle and Arya, Belle started to cry then a smile came on her face. She then took a step away from the car and said "Arya".

Arya smiled and then Belle and Arya started to run towards each other while Arya shouted "mama". When they got to each other Belle picked up Arya and embraced her. Arya cried into her shoulder and said "Mama, you almost left me".

Belle closed her eyes and said "never baby" she pulled Arya away so she could stare into her eyes and said "no matter where I am I will always come back to you. Don't forget that".

Arya shook her head and said "I won't Mama" they embraced again but during their embrace the rest of the family walked towards them.

When Belle saw the family she put Arya down and held her hand tightly. She looked at Grace and said "Grace".

Grace smiled then said "Auntie Belle" she embraced Belle then stood next to Arya.

Belle did the same to Jefferson and Rumple but when it was his turn to first thing he said was "I'm enchanting all of you something to cross the line".

She laughed but when she pulled away she noticed that Snow, Charming and Emma were staring at them wide eyed. They were all shocked at how Belle has her memory but Emma was the one who broke the silence "how did you get your memory back?"

Belle's smile faded and she narrowed her eyes and said "I don't know". She looked at Rumple and said "Rum".

He smiled and said "it is a who, who got your memories back".

He gestured towards Arya then Emma said "seriously...how much power does this kid have?"

"That is a mystery to all of us miss Swan" he put a hand on Arya's head and said "for all we know her powers could be limitless".

Arya gave her father a confused look and said "what does limitless mean?"

"it means that your powers could go on forever".

Arya and Grace smiled and said "cool" in union. Then they both smiled at each other.

Emma sighed then said "does this mean your kid is like an immortal demon child?"

Arya snapped her head towards her and said "hey" she then smiled and said "if anything I'm more like an angel".

Everyone laughed and then Rumple said "yes you are" he then looked at Emma "and Miss Swan to answer your previous I don't know if she is immortal. Time will tell as her powers will progress".

Snow looked at Belle and said "looks like you have your hands full, Belle".

She stroked Arya's hair and said "I always do".

A paramedic then walked up to the group and said "sheriff were going to the hospital" he then looked at Belle and said "I'm sorry miss but you have to come with us".

She narrowed her eyes and said "why?"

The paramedic looked at the royals for help as he didn't want to upset the wife of the dark one. Snow said "it's the new rule in town" everyone looked at her "because magic is different here we don't want to rely on it to heal someone".

Rumple glared at her and said "I think my magic can heal her just-" Belle interrupted.

"Rumple, its fine. I'll go to the hospital while you three go back home and make those enchantments".

Everyone nodded but then Belle turned to Snow and said "on one condition. I am not riding in the ambulance with Hook".

Snow nodded and said "we'll drive you" she then looked at the paramedic and said "you go in the ambulance and we'll follow right behind you".

He nodded then made his way to ambulance but then Rumple said "speaking of Hook" he turned around to the ambulance and he had a fire ball in his hand.

He wanted vengeance for what Hook did to Belle but before he could throw it, Belle stepped in the way and said "Rumple, don't kill him".

"Belle he hurt you".

She smiled and said "does it look like I'm hurt" she put her hand around Rumple's then said "Rumple promise me you won't kill him".

He shook his head and said "Belle".

"Promise me".

He got rid of the fire ball and said "I promise".

The ambulance then set off and Belle got in the sheriffs car and followed them, while the rest of the family went home to make more of the potion.

As soon as they got to the hospital Belle was escorted to a room with Snow while Emma told a nurse to hide Hook. After a few tests Belle was placed in a hospital gown as they advised her to stay over night until the results came back in the morning.

Emma was in Hooks room and was waiting till he regained consciousness from all the test they conducted on him. While Emma was waiting she put Hook in cuffs and took his hook off him and waited. Eventually he woke up and when he saw Emma he tried to move his hand but he couldn't due to the cuffs. He sighed then said "I take it from the cuffs you really into tying men down" he tried to move again but said "damn that hurt" with a smile on his face.

Emma smiled and stood up while saying "told ya, you cracked a few ribs".

He narrowed his eyes and said "you look good I must say. I heard that you were the daughter of Snow and James so of course you look good".

"Unless you want me to hurt you, you'll shut up".

He gave her a cheeky grin but then she pushed down at the sides of his ribs. He moaned in pain but then he said "there is one thing I am interested in" he lifted up his arm and said "my hook, may I have it back" he gave her another cheeky grin and said "or is there another attachment you'd prefer".

She narrowed her eyes and said "your awfully chipper for a guy who just failed to kill an enemy, then got knocked unconscious by an eight year old girl" Emma couldn't hold in her laughter and said "sorry I couldn't help it when I said the last part".

Hook smiled at her and said "well my ribs may be broken" he then looked down and said "but everything else is still intact" he then looked back up and said "which is more than I can say for other bad days I've had besides I can always try again. He killed my love, I will get my revenge".

Emma bent down and said "keep smiling buddy, your chained down, he's on his feet, immortal, has magic, his daughter and the rest of his family are pissed at you and you hurt his girl" she then sighed and said "if I were to pick dead guy of the year...I'd pick you". She then left smiling as Hook tried to get out. She knew that she had scared Hook but the bright side was that she had nothing to worry about because Rumple had made a promise to Belle.

**AN: just so you know from a number of PM I've had, Snow and Emma never went to the other world so this is the first time they met Hook. Also for future reasons I don't know when I will be able to next update, school just started and as most of you know that is not a good thing for fanfiction. **


	15. interruption

Chapter 15 interruption

When Rumple and the rest of the family got to the house Rumple went into the basement to make more of the potion and he told everyone else to find something that is precious to them.

About an hour later everyone was in the basement and helping Rumple finish off the potion. Because he knew how to make it this time it was quicker. When the potion was ready he turned to the family and said "let's see what you have chosen". Jefferson had chosen his wedding band to Grace's mother, Grace had chosen a ring that was he mothers when she was Grace's age and of course Arya had chosen her sword. Rumple knew that arguing with Arya saying that she can't carry a sword everywhere would be no use as she would win like always.

When everyone had an enchanted object they placed them around their fingers or in Arya's case her waist. Rumple had put some of the enchantment in a vial so he could take it to Belle; everyone then rushed out of the house and towards the car. Grace and Arya got in the car first but then they noticed that Jefferson and Rumple were talking on the porch quietly so the girls shouted them to hurry up.

When they got to the hospital they found Belle laughing with Snow and Charming. They wondered where Emma was but the only important person at the time was Belle. When they walked through the door Grace and Arya rushed to Belle and they sat with her on the bed. For once Rumple and the royals managed to get into a decent conversation without using threats or having bars in front of them. Jefferson went to get coffee but when he returned it was not what everyone expected.

Emma came rushing through the door and she had her hand on the back of Jefferson's neck and she shoved him in the room. Belle saw how ruff Emma was being and said "what's happened?"

Jefferson stood up from the floor and whipped the dirt of his pants and said "I didn't do anything".

Emma opened her eyes wide and said "didn't do anything. You were holding a dagger to Hook's neck".

Everyone in the room except Rumple shouted "WHAT?"

Jefferson then told them the full story of what happened.

_Flashback..._

_Jefferson stood up and said "does anyone want coffee" everyone said no and then he left the room._

_Of course Jefferson had to make an excuse to leave so he could go and pay a visit to his `friend'._

_He made his way to Hooks room and when he got there he looked through the window on the door to see if he could see anyone with him. The coast was clear and he saw that Hook was cuffed to the bed and he smiled and thought this is going to be a lot easier._

_He walked into Hook's room and he woke up. He stared at Jefferson and Laughed for a moment then said "I wondered when I'd be seeing one of you lot" he tried so hard to get the cuff off as Jefferson moved closer._

_He smiled and said "well you can't get away with hurting Belle"._

_Hook sighed then said "I'm pretty sure that...Belle told you and your family not the hurt me" Jefferson narrowed his eyes and Hook smiled and said "I might of been in an ambulance but I heard what she said"._

_Jefferson got a dagger from inside his jacket and held it to Hooks neck and said "well if you listened properly then you would have heard that Belle...only made her husband promise" the smiled on Hook's face disappeared "that's right you should be scared"._

_He lifted the dagger but then Emma rushed in the room and ran to Jefferson. She pushed him away from Hook and managed to get the dagger away from him then she led him out of the room with his hand behind his back and towards Belle's room._

_End of flashback._

When Emma showed them the dagger Belle looked at Rumple and said "did you set him up to this?"

Rumple gasped then said "Belle I promised you that I wouldn't hurt him".

Jefferson stepped forward and said "its true Belle, he didn't know anything about it".

She then turned back to Rumple and said "sorry".

He nodded then said "we have the enchantment" he held up the bottle and said "all we need is something precious to you".

She was twirling her wedding ring and then looked down and took it off. She passed it to Rumple and said "will this do?"

He smiled then nodded. As he placed a couple of drops onto the ring Charming said "what's that for?"

Arya smiled and said "sorry you're not aloud to know".

The family laughed and then Rumple gave Belle the ring back after it turned purple to show that the enchantment works. When she placed the ring on her finger he kissed her head and said "now your safe" they kissed and Arya and Grace couldn't help but smile.

When they parted Belle smiled and said "now there is only one more thing to do".

She looked towards Emma then back at Rumple and he said "your right" Emma started to look uncomfortable and everyone in the room was looking between her and Rumple. Rumple took a step away from Belle, looked at Emma and said "do you remember that favour Miss Swan?"

Emma sighed then said "yeah".

"I'm cashing it in".

Emma shook her head and said "I'm not killing Hook".

The family laughed and Grace said "this is more important".

Emma narrowed her eyes and Rumple said "I need to find someone. So we are leaving in the morning. Pack a bag".

Snow and charming took a step forward and Snow said "leaving, where?"

Emma said "wait, find someone, who?"

Rumple smiled and said "my son".

The royal family eyes went wide open and Emma said "you have a son".

"Yes. Now you are going to come with me so we can find him".

"Wait, why isn't he in Storybrooke?"

Rumple sighed then said "me and my son departed on difficult terms. He came to this world before the curse struck so he wasn't affected".

Emma sighed then said "fine I'll come with you on one condition...Henry comes too" Rumple began to shake his head then she said "it's rather we both go or neither of us go".

Rumple looked at Belle and then back at Emma and said "fine. Meet me here tomorrow at noon".

Arya had a massive smile on her face and she said "were going to find Bea" she couldn't stop smiling. Then she said "papa, now we have these" she gestured towards her sword and Grace's ring "cant we come with you".

"I'm afraid not Arya. It is safer here then out in the world".

She scoffed then said "safer? Papa there is a pirate wanting revenge in you. Mama, and Uncle Jefferson can't protect us all the time, they have work".

"But...but".

Belle smiled and said "Rumple, she's right. We can't protect them even if they come to the library or the shop".

He smiled then said "what about" he whispered something in her ear and when he pulled away he said "why don't we do that?"

She smiled then said "it would be safer".

Rumple looked at Snow and said "is that place for the girls at the school still open?"

She smiled and said "of course".

He then looked at the girls and said "girls, your going back to school".

They both opened their mouths wide and Arya finally said "we are not going back to school".

"And why not?"

Grace said "because it's boring".

Rumple laughed and said "you don't have a choice".

Both the girls sighed which made everyone laugh then Arya looked at Snow and said "if we go to school can I at least bring this?" she lifted her sword up.

Everyone looked at her and she said "I don't know Arya" Arya put on a sad face and Snow couldn't resist "If you don't use it then I'm sure it will be fine".

Everyone smiled and Belle said "thanks Snow".

A nurse then came in and said "I'm sorry but visiting hours are over, you have to leave".

Everyone said goodbye to Belle and left. The royals left first and when Rumple placed a protection spell on Belle so that No-one could go near her or throw anything like a hook at her, he left. As the girls were walking fast, Rumple and Jefferson were walking behind them and Jefferson said "so what are we going to do about Hook?"

Rumple sighed and said "at this moment in time all that matters is protecting Belle, the girls and getting Bea back".

"I know. It's just this plan to kill him in the hospital didn't quit work out".

Rumple laughed for a moment then said "Miss Swan has her moments of interrupting important matters. Thanks for not telling Belle I was in on it".

Jefferson smiled and said "we are brothers Rumple. I will always be there for the family even if I have to lie to one of them" Rumple smiled "just think in the next couple of days while I'm looking after the girls and Belle you will find your son. It's about time".

Rumple smiled and said "yes it is".

**AN: sorry for the late update but school got in the way and I have five stories on the go. Please review.**


End file.
